A New Story
by lakariana
Summary: Now the curse is broken Rogers has something he wants to ask Sabine. A small Rogers/Sabine drabble set after the curse has broken but before the next crisis, so kind of AU.


**A New Story**

 **Author's Note:**

This is a tiny Sabine and Rogers ship fic. Wish Hook is not original Hook in my head (Colin's done a great job of making them different) I'd like him to have a love life and there have been some lovely little moments with Sabine in HH. I hope you don't mind that it's short, I thought this would be a nice way to ease myself back into writing as it has been a while.

This is set after the curse is broken, everyone is still in Hyperion Heights and Hook has recovered from his latest heart poisoning. Probably AU by now already.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters used in this fic. I have only written this for fun. I hope you enjoy..

…..

"Captain, this is a surprise," Sabine greeted as she opened her apartment front door to find him shuffling on her doormat.

"Oh, is it?" he winced.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, at least I hope not," came the odd reply.

His unhappy reaction had her frowning suspiciously at him. She hadn't really spent any time alone with him in the old world, but Sabine and Rogers had been close friends so she knew him well enough to know there actually was something wrong. She was surprised to see the dark gloved hand at his wrist instead of his hook. In fact, he looked totally normal. Well, normal for Rogers, not normal for Hook, she had wondered if he'd jump straight back into his impressive heavy coat now the curse was broken and was pleased to see he had chosen to wear the form fitting jeans and jackets of this realm.

"Well, it sounds like you should come in. I'm just in the kitchen," she said breezily.

"Of course you are," he replied finally smiling and following her into the apartment. He stopped on the other side of kitchen island from where she was cleaning up various bowls and his smile slipped, an unsure expression taking over his face instead.

"So…?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him when he didn't say anything.

"So…," he repeated, looking around the room at anything but her. "Alice told me, that Robin told her, that Drew, er, Prince Naveen has gone... travelling?"

Sabine's smile faltered before she plastered it back in place.

"Yes. He said he had been trapped by Facilier for so long he wanted to go out and really experience the things his cursed persona had memories of. _That guy had fun_." She said, imitating her so-called prince. "I get it. I do. I mean it's not like I _blame_ him," she continued, turning back to her dishes and giving them a rougher scrub than they probably deserved.

"But?" Rogers prompted.

"But I just wish he could find as much satisfaction from work as he does partying and having people fawn over him. I mean isn't it more fulfilling to put your all in and really _achieve_ something than just have some frivolous fun?"

"You're talking to a sailor love, I understand hard work."

"I thought you were a pirate," she asked smirking. "Aren't you all about drunken nights and taking what isn't yours?"

Rogers' face fell and he frowned at his fake hand seemingly lost in thought. Sabine watched him quizzically. What was wrong with him?

"I am not…," he started suddenly, before giving himself a shake and looking her right in the eye. "Look, before we knew we were cursed I wanted, well, Rogers wanted to ask Sabine something."

"Okay. So ask me," she shrugged.

"As easy as that eh?"

"Isn't it?"

"Well, we're not Rogers and Sabine anymore. I'm…" His voice faded as he gestured mutely at himself.

"Captain Hook," she supplied.

"Among other things, and you're a high born princess."

She opened her mouth to reply but her oven chose that moment to ping and she dived on it to check her baking.

"Another couple minutes," she said as she straightened back up.

"Whatever is in there is bound to be glorious Your Highness," he said smiling awkwardly.

"There it is," she said pointing at him.

"There what is?" He asked completely confused.

"I was dreading that you know," she sighed.

"Oh, my apologies," he replied, still confused.

"No no," she corrected waving her hands. "Why are you being so weird? No, you're the first person since the curse broke to call me that, you know _like that_. All title and no person underneath. You know what? Hearing you say that has helped me make my mind up about something."

"What?" He asked, looking terrified for some reason.

"My life as a high born princess? It was filled with such sadness, happiness too, I'm not complaining, but my life here as Sabine? It was hard but it wasn't sad and whatever doubts I had I overcame them. I have good friends who support my work and I am so so proud of what I have achieved with the Rolling Bayou. My business. _My food._ It all brings me so much happiness. I'm not sure I can explain it."

"I think you just did," he said his face brightening.

They shared a smile and Sabine leaned her elbows on the countertop, Rogers mirroring the movement automatically.

"You know," she went on. "Now that the curse is broken I sort of feel like this was the journey I was supposed to go on, curse and all, from duty-bound princess Tiana to self employed independent Sabine. So, if whatever it is you wanted to ask me was for Sabine and not for a princess… then… I guess that's perfect."

She gave him a big smile and Rogers suspected she knew what he wanted to ask and may have know the second she opened the door to him. He coughed and smiled and then coughed again.

"You know, all joking aside? No princess is impressed by a cowardly pirate," she remarked.

"Will you go for a drink with me?" he asked.

"Was that it?" she blurted in surprise.

He immediately made for the door and she ran after him catching him by the arm and forcing him to turn to face her.

"Sorry sorry," she said desperately. "I know I just fed you a big line about not being Princess Tiana but that doesn't mean Sabine never wanted to be treated like a princess." She winced, knowing just how contrary she was acting. But thankfully Hook looked relieved rather than annoyed. "I did just get through telling you I like a man who works for what he wants," she added trying to be encouraging.

"I have a similar creed," he replied.

For a long silent moment they looked at each other trying to guess what the other was thinking. Rogers must have seen something he liked behind her eyes because a smile slowly spread across his face as he gave her a small nod.

"Sabine," he declared, dropping into a deep bow. "I have travelled several blocks and battled vicious insecurities to be in your presence today. Would you do me the grand honour, no, privilege of accompanying me to a fine dining establishment?" He looked up from the floor to give her a cocky raised eyebrow and she smirked back at him before offering her hand which he took lightly and gave a delicate kiss that whispered against her skin.

"Wait, are you thinking of Ronnie's?" she asked, dropping character.

"Gods no," he grimaced "We'd bump into people we know and have to talk to them and no doubt get dragged into some awful crisis. No I want this to be just us."

"In that case. You have a date. Now stand up before your back gives out."

"Seven? Tomorrow? I'll come get you from here," he said. She nodded and they shared a cheeky smile. "See you then then... Sabine."

"I'll see you then then... Detective."

…..

 **Author's Note:** Disney Movie or OUAT I just don't get Tiana and Naveen, she's way too good for him! All those little moments between Rogers and Sabine were precious though and totally how two normal people feel attraction and get together. So here's hoping, although there are only two eps left (ever! *sniff sniff*) I hope you enjoyed reading. Let's see if the writing bug sticks with me for a while. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, anything is much appreciated.


End file.
